Al carajo todo el mundo Yo Te Amo
by Ely The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic a empezado una relacion con Shadow, y decide contarle a todos sus amigos la noticia, pero estos no se lo toman muy bien y eso hace que se sienta un poco triste... mi primer little fic YAOI, por favor, si no les gusta la pareja, simplemente pasen de largo, no insultos! espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**_Este es mi primer little fic YAOI, asi que si esta...rarito xD me lo comentan_**

**_Un pequeño fic dedicado a mi linda One-San Nayi! te quiero linda! espero te guste!_**

**_Sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA, ahora si, disfruten! :D_**

* * *

En un enorme campo, donde la vista era espectacular, con un aire encantador y un atardecer romántico, se encontraban dos erizos sentados en la cima de una de las pequeñas colinas, eran un erizo azul eléctrico de mirada esmeralda, con sus púas hacia abajo, abdomen color durazno, guantes blancos y zapatos deportivos rojos con una hebilla dorada, a su lado se encontraba sentado un erizo oscuro con betas rojas en sus púas, una larga hacia abajo y dos levantadas ligeramente hacia arriba, con un suave mechón blanco en su pecho, guantes blancos con anillos dorados y Aero deslizadores en la suela de estos, negros con detalles rojos y anillos dorados igualmente. El primero estaba sentado con sus piernas dobladas, con sus codos sobre las rodillas y su rostro apoyado en ambas manos, su mirada era un poco triste, pero no soltaba lagrimas, aun no. Su acompañante estaba con ambas piernas estiradas y sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, su mirada era inexpresiva, pero con aires de tristeza, no solo por lo que estaba pasando, si no porque odiaba que su pequeño estuviera triste. Una lagrima traicionera rodo por la mejilla de Sonic, Shadow se percato y se acerco un poco mas a este, lo abrazo y le susurro al oído "todo estará bien, aquí estoy", este permaneció inmóvil con la mirada hacia el vacio, luego de unos minutos, un poco mas calmado se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué los demás son asi? –le dijo Sonic con ojos entrecerrados y con tono triste, Shadow solo lo miro directamente y suspiro para decirle frente a frente.

-para los otros…esto no es normal, por eso no aceptan esto…-pronuncio suavemente con cariño, Sonic solo recordó las palabras de sus amigos y suspiro.

**FLASHBACK**

Sonic había reunido a todos sus amigos a su casa, eran Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream y Cheese, Blaze y Silver. Estaban ya todos sentados a su comodidad en el salón principal, preguntándose el porqué de dicha reunión, luego de unos minutos, Sonic apareció frente a la vista de todos, se le notaba nervioso, raro en el.

-gracias por venir –dijo con nerviosismo

-no es nada…pero ¿Por qué nos has pedido que viniéramos Sonic? –pregunto confuso el zorrito amarillo mejor conocido como Tails.

–la razón por la que os he citado a todos es porque…tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer… -todos se miraron entre si, ¿Qué era tan importante para que el erizo mas rápido, seguro de si mismo y orgulloso se encontrara de esa manera? No sabía como comenzar, cerro ambos ojos y suspiro hondo, los abrió y comenzó.

-estoy saliendo con alguien –dijo con un sonrojo claro, todos se sorprendieron mucho, en especial cierta eriza rosa, que abrió inmensamente ambos ojos y frunció el seño, se paro de su asiento repentinamente asustando un poco al azulado por tal reacción en su amiga, esta invoco su martillo y estuvo en una posición amenazadora

-¡¿QUIEN ES!? –pregunto furicamente con su martillo en mano, Sonic solo miraba el enorme mazo con temor y sus ojos abiertos, al ver que no respondía de forma rápida, alzo su mazo dispuesta a dar el primer golpe, cuando de repente siente como alguien se lo arrebata de las manos y lo avienta lejos de su alcance, todos vieron sorprendidos a Shadow que había sido quien evito el golpe hacia el azulado.

-¡Shadow! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? –pregunto la rosa con ira, este le dirigió una mirada asesina que provoco que esta diera dos pasos hacia atrás con temor, luego, el oscuro se dio la vuelta y ayudo al erizo azul a levantarse, quien al presenciar menudo martillo dirigido hacia él, tropezó y cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo.

-¿estas bien? –le pregunto Shadow con voz suave, este asintió lentamente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, todos lo miraban atentamente lo que pasaba y esperaban a que siguiera hablando, Amy ya estaba siendo controlada al lado de Rouge y Knuckles en caso de que volviera a atacar, Sonic suspiro.

-sé que…es algo…un poco extraño… -prosiguió, ahora con Shadow a su lado –pero…estoy enamorado de Shadow…-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y con un sonrojo muy fuerte en sus mejillas, todos abrieron los ojos como platos, en especial Amy, quien empezó a soltar lagrimas, si de una chica se tratase, fácilmente podría alejarla, pero es un chico…se trata de gustos distintos.

-¿q-que? –se escuchó por parte de Tails, quien estaba sorprendido y un poco indignado porque, siendo el su mejor amigo, tuvo que ser de los primeros en saber, él y Sonic siempre se contaban todo.

-estamos saliendo –repitió Sonic mirándolo con el mismo sonrojo

-¿tu…y Shadow? –dijo Knuckles impactado

-si…-

-…vosotros dos…- pronuncio Silver un poco confundido, jamas había visto una pareja asi, y no se la esperaba de alguno de sus amigos, en especial de Sonic.

-¡SI! –grito frustrado el mismo, se había acercado un poco al oscuro, y este le había tomado la mano para que se calmara un poco.

-wow…felicidades …-dijo Cream un poco confundida, pero si al Sr. Sonic le gustaba el Sr. Shadow, no veía por qué no podían estar juntos, asi que les dio una pequeña sonrisa. Sonic iba a agradecerle cuando Amy grito histérica.

-¿felicidades? ¡¿felicidades?! ¡son dos chicos! ¡CHI-COS! –grito señalándolos, Sonic fruncio un poco el seño fastidiado, pero su rostro cambio a uno completamente atonito al ver como los demás la apoyaban.

-tranquilizate Amy…-pidio Cream, pero Knuckles continuo

-¿Cómo pudisteis creer, que apoyaríamos tal cosa? –apoyo a la rosa Knuckles

-esto es completamente extraño para mi…no me lo esperaba de ninguno de ustedes…. –dijo Rouge con la cabeza hacia abajo pero mirando a la pareja.

-yo…estoy decepcionado…no puedo creer que no me hayas contado esto antes…se supone que somos mejores amigos…y siempre nos contamos todo, ahora…no se que pensar de esto… -dijo Tails sorprendiendo aun mas a la pareja, en especial a Sonic que ya tenia una mirada preocupada porque nadie aparte de la mas pequeña parecía apoyarlos, no lo podía creer, ¿y asi eran amigos?

-yo…la verdad no se que pensar… -comento Blaze –es raro para mi… -fue lo ultimo que necesitaba, no lo soporto y su mirada sorprendió aún más al resto con una lagrima rodando por la mejilla del azulado, era demasiado que después de todo, le sigan recalcando que lo que hacían estaba mal sin haber hecho algo malo después de todo , se abrazó un poco a Shadow, este lo rodeo y lo tuvo en sus brazos de manera protectora mientras le susurraba que se calmara de manera suave para después dirigirle una mirada asesina al resto, esto, dejo atónitos a los demás, no solo por ver a Sonic llorar de esa forma, si no por ver la reacción de Shadow para calmarlo.

-¡¿Por qué sois asi todos!? –les encaro la pequeña conejita -¡¿Qué no ven acaso que sus palabras son hirientes!? -¡CHAO CHAO! –apoyo su pequeño Chao, todos la miraron sin saber que hacer, Amy se levanto y salio de la casa a paso firme pero con sus ojos cristalinos sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Los demas la siguieron con los ojos, Rouge se levanto y se dirigio hacia ellos, acaricio la espalda del azulado que ya estaba mas calmado, pero aun con mirada triste, Rouge le dio una sonrisa y miro a Shadow igual, luego salio de la casa, fueron saliendo poco a poco asi, Knuckles después de Rouge pero sin acercarse a la pareja fue directo a la puerta, Silver y Blaze salieron igual pero no sin antes mirarlos, Tails lo miro y se acerco a Sonic y le dio un par de golpes pero con una mirada inexpresiva, luego salio dejando a Cream sola, esta se acerco con una sonrisa tierna a la pareja, estos que se habían separado un poco, miraron como la pequeña se acercaba y los abrazaba a ambos.

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos! –dijo con alegría -¡Felicidades! –dijo separándose de los dos, ambos sonrieron, en especial Sonic, se agacho hasta la altura de la pequeña y le dio un pequeño abrazo –gracias Cream –dijo con una sonrisa, esta se la devolvió

-De nada Sr. Sonic, me alegro que encuentre a una persona que de verdad le guste –dijo con una sonrisa soñadora

-Asi es, la encontré –dijo mirando a Shadow de reojo, quien se había agachado también, tenia una sonrisa amistosa, una que le agrado mucho a la conejita.

-no debe entristecerse, se que las cosas se mejoraran, esto es algo nuevo para mi, pero debo admitir que me gusta verlos a ustedes dos juntos, se ven felices, en especial el Sr. Shadow, no lo había visto sonreír tanto jamas –dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Cream –dijo Shadow, ella asintió y se despidió

-¡hasta pronto! ¡les deseo lo mejor! -¡CHAO CHAO! –se escucho antes de salir, Sonic sonrió muy feliz porque al menos alguien estaba feliz con su relación, pero poco a poco esa sonrisa se fue borrando al recordar las palabras de sus otros amigos, por alguna razón, se sintió mal al escucharlas y de manera sensible, había llorado frente a ellos, pero ya no le importaba el que lo hayan visto llorar los demás, ya no, porque de todas formas, ellos fueron los causantes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora estaban allí, en un inmenso campo muy hermoso, en parte se sentía triste, pero en otra parte feliz porque estaba con su novio, no le importaba lo que la gente dijera con tal este a su lado.

-oye Shads…-dijo en tono suave el azulado

-¿si, mi pequeño…? –dijo suavemente abrazandolo

-¿no te importo lo que dijeron verdad?

-al carajo todo el mundo Sonikkum, lo que importa es que te amo…eso es todo…- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado a su pequeño

-tambien te amo… -dijo muy feliz para darle un beso en los labios a su adorado erizo oscuro. Y asi se quedaron contemplando el atardecer.

* * *

_**0W0**_

**_no se como me quedo...ñe xD este es un pequeño fic, tendra un cap mas, pero no se cuando lo subire, solo se que sera pronto ^^_**

**_por cierto Nayi, este no es el que te decia xD este es otro porque el otro aun no lo termino, pero pronto linda ^^_**

**_espero les haya gustado, si no, informenmelo, no insultos por favor! _**

**_si os gusto, dejen reviews! :'D_**


	2. Final

**_Después_**_** de un largo tiempo, luego de ver un hermoso y sensual vídeo Sonadow, me inspire a terminar este pequeño Fic o3o asi que espero y os guste ^-^**_

_**Sonic y sus personajes les pertenecen a SEGA, ahora si, GOZEN! ¬w¬**_

* * *

Shadow y Sonic se encontraban sentados en una pequeña colina, Sonic tenia una mirada inexpresiva y Shadow tenia la mirada baja, sin saber como poder hablar con su amado erizo azulado. Sabia que este se encontraba un poco frustrado por las situaciones que acababan de pasar, pero sabia perfectamente como hacerle sentir mejor.

**—Shadow, te estas acercando demasiado…** -Decia Sonic viendo de reojo al erizo azabache que se encontraba a su lado, la mirada de este era normal con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acercaba sin decir nada.

**—¡Oye tu! Sueltame ¡Ahora!** –Decia Sonic mientras trataba de liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Shadow. Mas este no hacia nada mas que abrazarlo mas fuerte**. –¡Que me sueltes!** –Decia frunciendo el ceño cada vez mas mientras un sonrojo empezaba a aparecer en su rostro, la situacion en si ya era demasiado incomoda y Shadow no ayudaba en nada el erizo azulado, ahora el erizo azabache tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos apreciando esas bellas esmeraldas y esas mejillas tan sonrojadas, cosa que causo que sonriera.

**—Amame, Sonic.** –Decia con una sonrisa, a lo que Sonic se puso aun mas rojo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

**—¡¿Qué quieres que haga!? **–Decia empuñando los ojos aun mas, a lo que Shadow lo abrazo de nuevo, coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sonic y la puso en su afelpado pecho blanco.

**—Por favor, me voy a morir. **–Decia con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonic empezo a sentir como el mayor se dejaba caer sobre el, por lo que coloco sus manos en la espalda del erizo para sostenerlo mas.

**—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No hagas esto! **–Decia mas que sonrojado tratando de empujar al erizo oscuro.

**—Se me acaba el tiempo –**Decia en tono cantado dejandose caer sobre el menor mientras este lo seguia sosteniendo.

**—¡No! ¡No es verdad! –**Gritaba muy sonrojado.

**—Me estoy muriendo…** -Decia dejandose caer mas sobre Sonic, ahora no lo sostenia, su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro derecho del erizo azulado y sus brazos colgaban mientras este trataba de quitarselo de encima.

**—¡Noooo! **–Decia casi al borde del llanto por no poder salir de esa posicion. Shadow ahora lo volvia a abrazar dispuesto a no dejarlo ir mientras el pequeño tenia su rostro sobre el mechon de cabello blanco en el pecho de Shadow tratando de empujarlo.

**—He muerto… **-Susurro Shadow en el oido de Sonic para dejarse ir totalmente, ahora Sonic hacia lo imposible para sostenerlo, por un segundo sus miradas se quedaron sumisas en la otra y cayeron al suelo, Shadow sobre Sonic.

Al abrir sus ojos despues de caer, Shadow aprecio el rojisimo rostro de Sonic, para asi ambos sonreir y besarse.

**—Tonto… —**Dijo Sonic apartando la vista de los profundos ojos del erizo oscuro, este solo se dedico a dar esa sonrisa que da solo cuando esta su pequeño, para despues tomar nuevamente el rostro de Sonic y empezar a besarlo causando que este cerrara los ojos fuertemente y el sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro otra vez.

**—Es tan extraño…no podre acostumbrarme…** —Decia Knuckles viendo la escena desde la pantalla en el taller de Tails. Todos los que antes habian hablado ahora

**—No es necesario que se los digan, con tal que les acepten. Hagan un esfuerzo por ellos, son nuestros amigos. —**Dijo Cream amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada al ver a esa linda pareja que ya le empezaba a gustar (Cream…Yaoi? o3o)

**—Bien… —**Dijo Amy suspirando.

**—Amy, ¿En verdad estas bien? —**Le pregunto el zorrito preocupado por la situación de su amiga. Amy sonrió.

**—Si Sonic es feliz, yo también. Yo sabía que si él no me querría…su felicidad me es suficiente. —**Dijo con una bella sonrisa. Rouge se acercó y le tomo el hombro.

**—Que buen corazón el tuyo, rosita. —**Dijo con una sonrisa, Amy se la devolvió.

**—Pienso que deberíamos disculparnos… —**hablo Silver llamando la atención del resto **—Ya saben…porque todo lo que dijimos fue un poco…fuerte… —**Dijo en tono un poco culpable.

**—Tienes razón, hay que hacerlo —**Dijo Amy **—En especial yo…**

**—No fuiste la única, Amy. —**Dijo Blaze.

**—Pues deberían hacerlo después, por ahora están bien ellos dos. Hay que darles su espacio —**Dijo Cream viendo la escena enternecida. Todos asintieron y dieron a entender que se encontraban de acuerdo con la pequeña, al rato empezaron a salir cada quien a sus respectivos hogares.

**—No sé ustedes, pero yo sí puedo acostumbrarme al nuevo Shadow —**Dijo Kunckles burlonamente.

**—La verdad…lo veo muy tierno —**Dijo Amy. Todos sonrieron con ella y se marcharon.

En la noche, Amy sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fue a la casa de Shadow. Desde lejos aprecio las luces del hogar encendidas, confirmando así que los residentes se encontraban en casa. Conforme avanzaba su nerviosismo crecía, se sentía mal y no sería capaz de ver a Shadow a los ojos después de lo de ese día, en sus manos llevaba una carta en un sobre elegante color crema y en la otra tres flores. Una orquídea rosa, un tulipán azul y una rosa roja con finos detalles color negro.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, no sabía si tocar o no y no sería capaz de articular palabra alguna y lo sabía, por lo que coloco el sobre en el suelo frente a la entrada y las flores sobre la carta de manera que se viera bien y elegante. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, toco el timbre de la casa unas dos veces para después salir corriendo tras un árbol cercano, donde podría ver la reacción del erizo azabache sin poder ser vista.

Observo al erizo negro abrir la puerta para encontrar al causante del llamado, al no ver a nadie tras la puerta empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien cercano, al ver hacia abajo, observo la carta y las flores. Tomo las flores, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer:

_"Te lo dejo en tus manos. Cuida de él, sé que estará bien a tu lado, no lo lastimes."_

_Amy Rose._

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla derecha de Amy, Shadow se sorprendió al leer eso, busco una vez más con la mirada, por supuesto que la vio. Se acerco al árbol y Amy se asustó al ver que se dirigía hacia ella, se dispuso a correr pero Shadow la tomo del brazo antes de que se marchara, provocando que se detuviera. Con un poco de temor, Amy levanto su mirada Jade cristalina por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer, Shadow la penetraba con la mirada ocasionándole temor, pero ocurrió lo que no se esperó, sintió la calidez de un abrazo en su cuerpo. Shadow la estaba abrazando. Cerró los ojos al igual que Shadow y suspiro.

**—Te lo prometo, Rose —**Susurro Shadow al oído de Amy **—Lo cuidare con mi vida…**

Se separaron y Amy asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, entregando así el amor de su vida a otra persona, más que segura que al lado de Shadow, estaría más que bien. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a su hogar.

**—Gracias por aceptarme… —**Menciono Shadow audiblemente. Amy se giró y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

**—Dile a Sonic, que los acepto a ambos. Y que son bienvenidos. Felicidades. —**Menciono Amy sin tristeza, lágrimas o dolor alguno. Lo dijo de manera sincera y con una gran sonrisa. **—Y no es nada… —**Susurro para marcharse a su hogar.

_Mañana mismo, iniciaría su nueva vida al lado de sus amigos._

* * *

**_Espero y os haya gustado, lamento tardar y gracias por leer!_**

**_Dejen Reviews owo_**


End file.
